NarutoGaara drabbles
by hazard2self
Summary: exactly what it sounds like. mostly mild. only post lemons if requested.
1. Markings

...Felt like some Naruto and Gaara stuff. First chapter's the worst in my opinion. Gaara is very OOC. Took too much time to make him in character and I had so many ideas in my head that I had to write down before I forgot. Time is after Sasuke's defection and before the time skip to Shippuden...

Uzumaki Naruto's whiskers.

The first time Subaka no Gaara had asked about them, Naruto had blinked and cocked his head as if he had no idea what Gaara was talking about. Gaara motioned to his own cheek and understanding lit Naruto's eyes.

"Oh, those."

Gaara hesitated at the tone. Naruto just shrugged and smiled. Were the markings a sore point for the blond? Perhaps they were just like his own unnatural features. When Gaara looked in a mirror, the circles around his eyes and the smooth brow always made him feel a small portion of that bitter loneliness that he had experienced as a child and even now sometimes. They were a physical reminder of the pain that had seemed as permanent as the dark skin framing his eyes.

Gaara knew their effect. It was very likely that those six thin lines were a source of turmoil even if the blond would never say so.

Gaara knew their origin. It was a result of the nine tailed fox that had been sealed inside the boy at birth.

Gaara didn't know what they felt like.

Naruto had found a falling leaf to occupy his attention and, in his mind at least, this excused him from commenting further. Gaara was not satisfied. The sand nin scooted closer and touched the blond's cheeks. He half expected them to feel like narrow bumps in the round planes of Naruto's face, but they were completely smooth, blending seamlessly with the skin. They did, however, give off a faint hum against Gaara's fingers. Chakra? Perhaps the fox's chakra was the cause for the discolorations just below the skin. Gaara wondered if the rings around his eyes gave off a similar vibe. "Interesting." He withdrew his fingertips and sat back.

Surprisingly, Naruto followed. Gaara blinked until he realized that Naruto's hands were clutching the white cloth woven around Gaara's deep red outfit.

Naruto realized it as well and quickly released his friend. He hadn't meant to cling, but people just didn't touch them. Well, Ino and Kiba had done it their first year at the academy but only because they had dared each other. And of course Iruka-senei. He used to stroke them to calm Naruto when he was a small child. But no one else touched them. Naruto wouldn't have let them even if they asked. He hated them, wished them away on countless shooting stars.

Naruto suddenly reached forward, anxious to touch the rings around Gaara's eyes. With a low growl, Gaara established a definite barrier of sand between the two. Naruto's hand was forced back by the shear force of the sand as it rushed up to protect the sand nin.

"Geez!" He shook his scraped palm. Gaara stood slowly.

"You could at least say you're sorry!" Naruto shouted as Gaara walked away.

...Very ubrupt, I realise. Like I said, this is the worst chapter.


	2. Tanuki

...Naruto's POV. Nothing too intense here. Just naruto being sneaky...

Gaara's face…the brow completely devoid of hair, the dark circles around the eyes.

Naruto had always thought it odd that the tailed beasts could have such a physical effect on their hosts. Odd or not, Gaara's features were hypnotizing. Gaara never liked to talk about them and always found something for the blond to do when Gaara caught the other man staring. Gaara wasn't objecting now, mostly because Naruto was cheating.

Naruto had made sure the Kazekage was soundly sleeping before beginning this dangerous little mission. Gaara would be…displeased if he ever learned what Naruto did when they were both supposed to be asleep. The sand nin's insomnia had vanished with Shukaku. Now he was known to fall asleep in the span of just a few minutes and usually had to be forcefully wakened. This left Naruto ample time to explore the more taboo features of his lover.

Naruto brushed over the ridge of Gaara's brow. It felt as smooth as it looked. He could feel the muscles beneath the smooth skin. Amazing how these muscles that always seemed insignificant revealed so much emotion in conjunction with the eyes below.

Naruto's fingers traced the dark circles around Gaara's lightly closed eyes. The skin was such a dark shade of brown it looked black from even the smallest distance. Of course Naruto was by no means distant hovering over the younger man as he was, so it was dark chocolate that rimmed the Kazekage's eyes. The feeling was difficult to describe no matter how many times Naruto stole the intimate touches. The skin was soft. Everything about Gaara was, but the dark skin was just a bit rougher, textured. It felt almost like the skin of Gaara's lips. Naruto leaned in to test his new found theory. Sure enough, a near perfect match. Naruto smiled to himself and missed the sudden opening of two murky green eyes.

"Uzumaki," Naruto blinked at the warning tone. He laughed nervously.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"What in the name of the five Kages are you doing?"

"Eh, intelligence gathering?"


	3. Kitsune

...Gaara POV. Only a mention of being lovers, still keepin it T. If you missed it, there was a definite timechange between Markings and Tanuki. We're Shippuden now- post Gaara death (man that pissed me off when I first read it!)...

Gaara sighed softly breaking the silence that had settled over the room shortly after Naruto had climbed into bed with him. For once, the blond had fallen asleep first. Naruto's mission must have been exhausting. Gaara smiled softly as he found his partner's face in the dark. His fingertips sought out the thin lines of chakra. He smiled again when he felt his fingers begin to hum. He followed the lines, pleased that he could find Naruto's whisker like markings even in the pitch black of the bedroom. Ever since that first day in Konoha when he had touched them, Gaara had found himself obsessing over the little markings. Much to his chagrin, Gaara wasn't allowed to touch them. Even the few times they had made love, they had been off limits. To be fair, Gaara had set boundaries on his peculiar features first. He didn't understand it himself.

Naruto was handsome. His skin always looked tan but Gaara could not remember a single time that Naruto had experienced a sunburn. His eyes were bluer than anything Gaara ever had the pleasure of seeing in Sunagakure. The blond hair, unruly no matter what Naruto did with it, was a particular sore spot with Temari.

"No man should have hair that gorgeous!" She had huffed and Gaara had simply smiled. He nuzzled the blond head. No man should be this gorgeous. Yet, if he had to pick his favorite part of his blond lover, the whiskers would win hands down.

It wasn't just that they were unique to his lover, they represented what had brought the two together in the first place. They were reminders of the isolation that both had felt. Reminders that they both needed love fiercely. The paternal love that Naruto received from Iruka and the love of his friends was just as important to Naruto as Kankuro and Temari's awkward love was to the redhead. But this kind of love, the love between Naruto and himself, was essential to the Kazekage's survival.

No, he didn't understand why they stuck to this ridiculous rule. Gently stroking Naruto's whiskers, Gaara made up his mind. He woke Naruto with a kiss.

"Naruto," Gaara breathed.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered sleepily.

"Touch me."

Naruto was suddenly wide awake.


	4. Stances

-1Naruto grumbled to himself. This wasn't right! His days with Gaara were few and far between. Those days were precious and always spent doing…pleasurable things. They could be doing said pleasurable things right now if Gaara wasn't such a meanie.

Naruto's day had started exceptionally well when a certain redhead let himself in via the bedroom window and snuggled under the blankets. A few precious moments of kissing and groping had ended abruptly when Gaara's long fingers had pinched Naruto's bare side, making him squeak and jump under the covers.

"You're gaining weight."

It was only a statement. It was a true statement. Lately, Naruto had spent more and more time meant for training doing…pleasurable things. Still, the statement coming from his lover kinda hurt. Wasn't Gaara supposed to love him no matter what he looked like. Gaara pinched again when Naruto didn't respond.

"Get dressed. I'll wait." Gaara crawled out from under the covers and took a seat at the kitchen table sifting through Naruto's junkmail. The redhead was obviously not planning on returning to Naruto's bed without some of Naruto's expert coercion.

"Gaara!"

One look from the Kazekage made Naruto swallow his whines of protest. So much for coercion. Just a few more minutes and Naruto's day coulda been amazing, but no. Gaara had shot him down because of what? An extra pound or two? He headed to the bathroom still grumbling.

Now here he was washed, dressed, unfed, and still slightly horny on the training field with Gaara standing just across the way. Their precious days were not meant to be wasted sparring…unless it was under the warm blankets of Naruto's bed.

"If you don't pull your mind out of the gutter, I will be forced to begin without you."

Damn, busted.

Gaara stood, legs close together, one foot only slightly ahead of the other. In the few times he had sparred with Gaara or seen the sand nin fight, Naruto had thought his close-legged stance ridiculous. It was a totally ineffective way to stand, in his opinion. Naruto's inclination had always been an open stance. He knew that he had a tendency to leave himself vulnerable when his stance was too open, but at least he could move freely.

Gaara's sand slowly spread around his feet giving him a home base, so to speak. He could instantly create a barrier or attack without ever stepping outside that perfect circle of sand. Not this time. Naruto was going to make him move. He would give the younger man hell for getting him excited only to spend the morning in training. Besides, the sooner they finished this, the sooner they could go back to bed.

Gaara smiled as Naruto rushed him with kunai knives in hand. Body low to the ground, head untucked and vulnerable, charging with seemingly reckless abandon, that was Naruto. It was ridiculously attractive. That feralness that Naruto only expressed in two very different places during two extremely different activities. The closer Naruto drew, the more arousing the sight was. But they weren't here for that, Gaara's mission was to get Naruto back into top shape. Ah, Naruto…wild, determined, about to be taken down by the thick arm of sand winding around his ankle...

Naruto's face hit the sand at Gaara's feet. Shit! So close. He felt the grainy tentacle wrap tighter around his ankle. Naruto snarled as he spit to rid his mouth of sand. He was not amused. He rocked back on his haunches and threw a kunai at Gaara's midsection. The sand erupted into a barrier and sprayed Naruto again before the sand around his ankle flung him away from the redhead.

Gaara stifled his laughter with a growl. He was supposed to be helping Naruto. He shouldn't laugh. He watched Naruto land on his feet but immediately lose his balance and fall on his butt. Gaara cut off another chuckle, choking a little in the process. Thankfully, the resulting sound was close to a snarl. "Is that all you've got?"

There was a flurry of orange clad limbs as Naruto's resolve snapped.

"Dammit Gaara! This isn't fair! I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna go back to my apartment and have sex!"

Gaara twitched ever so slightly. "You're not taking this seriously, Uzumaki."

There it was. 'Uzumaki.' Well, Naruto was now sure that sparring was in fact sparring and not some elaborate foreplay. He used his remaining kunai to scratch at the dirt between his knees and sighed. What a waste.

Gaara had had enough. With a curl of his finger, a wave of sand crashed over Naruto's bent back.

Naruto shook sand from his hair. "Gaara!"

"That whiney tone is not going to save you." This time a stronger wave sent Naruto sprawling.

"Gaara!"

Sand.

"Ga-Gaara!!!"

Sand.

"Knock it off!!!!"

"Dammit, Gaara!

Well, at least he was avoiding Gaara's attacks now.

"Dance, Naruto, dance," Gaara muttered under his breath as Naruto scrambled wildly out of the way of a particularly nasty pillar of sand. Naruto was moving. Unfortunately, now Gaara was getting horny. The wild way Naruto twisted and hopped to safety…damn. Just a little more training and they could return to Naruto's pathetic apartment for some of Gaara's favored activities. Gaara's doubled his efforts, anxious now for Naruto to tire himself out (not too much though.)

Naruto's heart was racing. Maybe he had slacked too much in his training. He caught only glimpses of Gaara through the sand. He stood in that infuriating circle of sand, legs close together, arms outstretched as the sand did his bidding. The man was a rock. It was…hot. A wall of sand clipped his arm as he jumped away. He felt the sand rise behind him before he saw it. He danced to the side. He couldn't think about that now. Later. He'd think about it later when he wasn't about to be engulfed by his lovers sand. It was overwhelming. He would escape physical harm and his senses would immediately tingle, warning him of a new formation of chakra laced sand. He couldn't process it all…especially when Gaara was smirking at him like that!

Naruto ducked under one arm of sand and kicked off a second in order to avoid a third. It was the fourth that got him. It had only grazed his foot, but in his unsteady state, it was enough to send him crashing into a fifth…a sixth…more than Gaara could count. Gaara held his next attack. Naruto lay among Gaara's sand unmoving. Gaara held, waiting.

"Naruto?"

Gaara held.

"Come on, Uzumaki!"

Gaara held.

And held.

Gaara banished the sand with a frantic shake of his hand as he rushed across the field. He stood uncertainly over his partner. "Naruto?" If he had hurt Naruto…

Naruto smiled.

"Naru-"

Naruto's hand hooked behind Gaara's knee and pulled. Gaara toppled forward banging one knee against the ground and jarring his wrists as he kept himself from crashing on top of Naruto. He blinked away the slight pain and growled. "How long have you been planning that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I kinda make it up as I go along. Are we done training now?"

"I suppose," Gaara sighed as he climbed to his feet with an exaggerated moan. He called the sand back to his gourd as he walked toward Naruto's apartment.

"Gaara…" Naruto hissed.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder. Naruto was still lying on the ground, his hands held out to Gaara. As entertaining as the thought might have been… Gaara snorted.

"I'm not going to take you right here on the battlefield, Uzumaki."

"I can't move."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried, unsuccessfully, to move. Gaara allowed himself this one chuckle as he gently scooped Naruto into his arms. He only hoped this didn't mean sex was out of the question.


End file.
